


鬼男友

by manlikeyou



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 他人即地狱 - Freeform, 鬼妈妈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manlikeyou/pseuds/manlikeyou
Summary: 他人即地狱AU/鬼妈妈AU
Relationships: 孔李 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	鬼男友

**Author's Note:**

> 他人即地狱AU/鬼妈妈AU

孔地哲出道即巅峰，第一部反应社会黑暗面的作品《泉边保育院》斩获当年文学大奖无数，再版多次，那段时间出版社社长都拿他当宝，花了大价钱和他续约，后来孔地哲不行了，朴编辑对他也日渐懈怠，每次还是孔地哲自己来公司交稿，大家见了他客气叫他孔老师。朴编辑是个黑胖的三十代初人，戴着黑框厚底眼镜，锅盖头，这时很不耐烦地说：“孔老师用邮件发来就行，我会看的。”

大概率是不会看的，孔地哲已经很多年没有叫的出名字的作品问世，这几年全靠《泉边》的版税过活。

孔地哲最近在尝试写散文随笔，写这种类型的好处是没有题材篇幅限制，有想法就能写；缺点也明显，朴编辑嗤笑着说，除非你离奇死亡，总之你得惊天动地一下，否则现代社会没人愿意看一个寂寂无名之辈的无病呻吟。

朴编辑又建议孔地哲写情色小说，用笔名也无所谓，孔地哲考虑后说我试试，朴编辑可能没想到孔地哲如此干脆，后边准备的苦口婆心没了用武之地。

结果孔地哲完全不是这块料。

朴编辑懒得掩饰不屑，连黄色小说都写不到点的作家，无药可救。

“买这种书的读者，不想要看什么修辞什么借代，他们要的是——冲击，feel，孔老师你懂吗？” 孔地哲只能点头。 “要‘插入’，要‘喷水’，‘踏入幻境之地’这种说法别人看了不会有感觉的。”朴编辑啧啧叹气，“孔老师再想想别的办法吧，您继续这样下去，我也很难做啊。”

孔地哲把打印稿装回背包，还要说：“麻烦朴编辑了。”

朴编辑手里拿着红笔支在桌上，说：“孔老师，您和我共事也七八年了，可能是时候换个新环境了，对彼此都好。”

孔地哲和出版社只剩一本书约，朴编辑已经不想再在他身上浪费时间。

很快孔地哲接到了新编辑的电话，他在自己家附近的咖啡店找了常坐的位子，店员都认识他，不用他去柜台就给他做了咖啡。

“再多要一杯……和我一样的吧。”孔地哲说。

店员惊奇地说：“孔老师今天有约会啊。”

孔地哲说：“同事而已。”

新编辑很快也到了，坐在孔地哲对面。

他看起来不像是职场新人，也不像长期被边缘化的人物，孔地哲不知道他为什么会被派来接手自己最后一本书。

考虑了几天后，孔地哲决定尝试新编辑的建议——续写《泉边》，不过这其中风险很大，续作大多难超经典，扑街的结局几乎是一定的，作家还会被冠上江郎才尽的骂名，真不知道是现在这样渐渐被人遗忘好，还是死前再名声大噪一番好。

新编辑说：“先写吧。”

孔地哲重新找出当年写《泉边》的笔记，里面有他大量的前期调查和随笔灵感，厚厚一大本将书中主人公——人面兽心的保育院院长严福顺的形象明晰出来，书的最后还有三个她从火中保育院带出来的孩子——双胞胎兄弟卞德钟卞德秀和徐文祖。

孔地哲花了更多天树立框架，如果要借《泉边》的东风，孔地哲不想简单的狗尾续貂，他还是希望创造一个新的内核。

男主角是一个从乡下地方来到首尔打拼的年轻人，迫于生计住进了严福顺经营的恐怖考试院。

孔地哲在考试院的房间里放置了不同的新角色，考虑再三后只保留了《泉边》里的严福顺和双胞胎兄弟做镶边，没有读者喜欢炒冷饭，所以书中大反派他设定了一个叫刘基赫的全新形象。

新编辑打电话问孔地哲进展如何，孔地哲说写了十页，新编辑看了后说：“不太行。”

孔地哲对这种评价已经麻木了，其实他自己也觉得写得有些吃力，剧情刚进行到男主角住进考试院，诡异的气氛处处蔓延，但好像也就这样了。

写作遇到瓶颈期是常态，可这次不一样，孔地哲想最后拼一把。孔地哲重拾方法派，他在app上挑选了一家条件和自己笔下相差不多的考试院房间，隔天搬了过去。

房东是个烫头的中年大妈，涂着猩红的嘴唇和指甲，热情地带孔地哲四处转。 “四楼是空的，楼主交待不要让人进来，不过门是锁的倒也进不去，来来，这边走。”

孔地哲随着大妈走上天台，大妈说：“小伙子你看，这里风景很好，房间嘛是憋闷了点，平时你可以在这里透风。”孔地哲对环境没有要求，他爽快地付了租金，大妈更热情了，红嘴唇咧着笑，“哎一古，真是个好伙子，这里的人都是过得更好后搬出去的，你也会好的！”

孔地哲一下午都窝在隔间里写作，刘基赫像观察猎物一样从302房间壁上的孔洞偷窥男主角，他偶尔昼伏夜出，这时候卞德钟或是卞德秀就趴在男主角门口。

再抬头已经晚上九点多，孔地哲保存文档出门觅食。他同时也在细心观察周边的街景和道路建设，以便化用在虚构的伊甸考试院里。在便利店随便吃了泡面后，孔地哲买了两听冰啤酒提溜着回去天台喝，时间消耗了一天，但故事并没有太大起色，现在也只是干巴巴硬要产出的感觉，孔地哲并不满意，他胡思乱想着上楼，四楼走廊的门缓缓地在他面前打开了，拦住了去天台的楼梯。

孔地哲毫无防备，握着门把要关门，忽然传来房东大妈雀跃的压低声线的声音。

“你回来啦。”

孔地哲猛地回头，再转回来时他仍旧握着门把，面前是三楼男生宿舍入口的简易传达室，房东大妈从里面走出来，红指甲扇动着，难掩喜色地说：“新来了303房小伙子，你去看看！”

孔地哲不明所以，被推着向过道走去，303房房门大敞，一个年轻人背对外站着，孔地哲兴致缺缺地看了一眼，打开了自己的304房。

这时孔地哲才发觉双手都被占着，他把一个蛋糕盒和一个使用痕迹很重的皮革旅行袋放在桌上，孔地哲皱眉瞪着这些不属于自己的物品，不清楚它们是什么时候跑到自己手上的。

孔地哲重新走出去，考试院一片寂静，孔地哲来到走廊尽头唯一的光亮处，厨房里三人靠墙坐着，听到动静整齐地把视线投射过来。

是早晨见过的住户的脸，但其中有两张脸一模一样，都留着寸头，一个捂着嘴嚯嚯嚯笑起来，另一个站起身，恭敬中带着惧意说：“你回来了。”

孔地哲头皮发紧，这是卞德钟和卞德秀。 唯一面对他坐着的男人，长得瘦小猥琐，穿着脏兮兮的背心，这时一语不发退桌离开，孔地哲知道这个是洪南福。

孔地哲强装镇定走进卫生间，刘基赫的设定不是这种有绝对压迫感的，孔地哲油然升起古怪之感，直到布满水垢的镜子映出他的脸，孔地哲怔愣了片刻，用手指抚着镜面，他需要点新鲜空气。严福顺从传达室小窗口探出头来叫他，“徐文祖？”孔地哲跌跌撞撞往天台走去。

天台上不止有自己，现在孔地哲知道这是男主角尹宗佑了，矮小的男人站在红色霓虹灯光下，孔地哲不记得在前几章里有细致描写过尹宗佑的外形，既然这里的人物都是自己的投射，孔地哲这么想着，打算试试看能不能让尹宗佑更高一些，尹宗佑却十分警觉地避开了，并且质问他：“大叔你想做什么。”

尹宗佑的脸上没有五官，孔地哲写他时没做任何设想，或许潜意识里男主角反而是孔地哲最没上心的角色。

看不到尹宗佑的表情，但能感受到他的敌意，这感觉十分新奇，孔地哲激动得后背发汗。

故事线要大修，甚至说从第十章之后要完全变成一个推翻原始设定的新故事。孔地哲从趴在桌上的姿势惊醒后，立即打开笔电开始工作，昏天黑地写到晚上，孔地哲下楼吃饭，正碰上顶着洪南福的脸的邻居上楼。虽然住考试院，但这个大叔倒是很有礼貌，连眼镜镜片也擦得干干净净，他和孔地哲打了招呼，孔地哲顿感混乱。

几天后，按原本约定的时间地点，孔地哲带着他新写的部分给编辑过目，孔地哲难得紧张地抿了口咖啡，编辑专注地阅读，忽然说：“刘基赫不是男反吗，居然被杀了？”

孔地哲说：“我打算让《泉边》里的徐文祖当男反。”

编辑看了孔地哲一眼，和徐文祖如出一辙的红唇抿着。 “我能问为什么吗，之前您的预设里剔除了这个人物。”

孔地哲专业地说：“我认为他有发掘空间。”

编辑点了点头，说：“有意思。”

而另一个声音在孔地哲心里说，因为徐文祖是你的脸。

当晚孔地哲再次打开四楼走廊的门，焦黑的墙壁显示出这里不久前遭受过的火灾，孔地哲径直走了进去，两旁所有房门紧闭，唯一开的那间流淌出奶黄色的灯光，房间里有一张单人沙发椅，徐文祖翘着二郎腿在看书。

徐文祖看起来比上一次镜中的他生动清晰了些，他抬头时脸上的光影变化也更加细致。

“亲爱的，今天写作怎么样。”

徐文祖合上书，是《泉边保育院》初版的蓝色封皮。

“非常顺利。”孔地哲用拇指摩挲徐文祖脸颊的皮肤，徐文祖看起来几乎就和李栋旭一模一样了，他皮肤的质感该死的好，虽然这也只是自己的想象。

“我的情节发展到哪了？”徐文祖问。

孔地哲说：“你该给尹宗佑吃拌肉了。”

徐文祖点头，完全就是早晨李栋旭点头时的样子。

“我很快回来。”

孔地哲坐在沙发椅里，几下翻到《泉边》徐文祖出现的篇章，严福顺毒杀了一家三口后，在地下室意外发现了被囚禁虐待的小孩徐文祖。整本书对徐文祖的描述不太多，当初设定这个孩子的目的是让严福顺的“恶”得以以另一种方式体现给读者。孔地哲草草翻着，走廊里传来脚步声，片刻后徐文祖瘦高的身影出现在门口。

“亲爱的，只有一张椅子。”

孔地哲看着他的脸，说：“你想不想坐我腿上。”

徐文祖说：“不想。”他却跪了下来，双手撑开孔地哲的膝盖。

孔地哲没见过这个角度的李栋旭，徐文祖的刘海就恰到好处地散在额前，晦暗的光线里，只能看到他那截雪白挺直的鼻梁和卖力吞吐的红唇。

再见到李栋旭时，孔地哲负罪感很重地避免和李栋旭眼神接触，可他的目光总是无法自已地滑向他的嘴，李栋旭戴着眼镜阅读新写的部分，垂下的眼睛被浓密的睫毛挡着，偶尔他用手指把掉落在前的刘海拨开，孔地哲用眼睛记录这一切。

李栋旭读完后说，“不坏”，孔地哲强迫自己把视线从他口唇微张时露出的一点舌尖移开。

孔地哲直接去了四楼，打开门是一间宽敞明亮的办公室，徐文祖正在脱白大褂，这里是孔地哲文中的泉边牙科诊所，徐文祖白大褂下是李栋旭的那身淡绿衬衣，徐文祖转过脸说：“亲爱的，喜欢我戴眼镜吗？”

孔地哲贪婪地看着，把徐文祖钉在墙上深深地吻他，说：“喜欢。”

孔地哲花了更多精力去细化徐文祖的诊所，从等待区挂着的“着手成春”牌匾，到角落展示架上的照片镜框。徐文祖说考试院的私密性不好，孔地哲就在徐文祖的办公室里加了间密室。孔地哲每次来，护士的脸都不一样，有时干脆没有五官，这取决于孔地哲最近有没有出门。有一次护士让孔地哲稍等，二十分钟后苏贞花警官捂着腮帮走了出来，圆脸齐耳短发，穿着鹅黄色大衬衫外套，是孔地哲认识的的咖啡店店员的脸，徐文祖让护士下班，对孔地哲说，进来吧。

孔地哲把徐文祖压在另一张医疗椅上，装模作样拉过头顶口腔灯，灯光晃过徐文祖的脸，徐文祖说：“想让亲爱的来当男主角。”

越是沉迷于此，越是无法区分现实，孔地哲已经没有作息可言，考试院隔间有扇不透明的小窗，投进来一点灰暗的光线，孔地哲捂着脑袋醒来，自己睡过头了。抱歉地打给李栋旭，对方体贴地把见面时间推后到六点。

李栋旭坐在靠窗的座位，孔地哲隔着马路就看到了他，这是真正的李栋旭。他看孔地哲时，西斜的日光洒在他半面脸上，迎光的眼球折射出剔透的金黄色，虹膜上有着黑到发绿的波纹，瞳孔跟随他些微的移动改变着大小，他阴影里另一只眼睛则是湿润的咖色。

是鲜活的李栋旭，无论自己想象力有多丰富，无论多细致入微描画出一个和他看似完全相同的形象，当日头偏移一个角度，真实的这个李栋旭赫然又完全不同了，他永远凌驾于自己的想象之上。

孔地哲记得徐文祖的眼睛在灯光变化下毫无波动，是死气沉沉的黑。孔地哲知道自己犯了个天大的错误。

他鼓起勇气邀请李栋旭共进晚餐，李栋旭有些意外，欣然同意。


End file.
